El Secreto de la Luna
by shikasaga-chan
Summary: (Draluna) En el mundo magico siempre hay secretos por descubrir, muchos solo existen sin ser buenos o malos, algunos dejan una sensacion dulce como el amor otros no tanto. Draco tenia secretos/cargas que no lo dejaban dormir y Luna secretos que la hacian andar dormida, pero juntos comparten un secreto con el astro nocturno el cual es mas grande que sus secretos individuales.


**holaaaaa! oo tenia tanto que no escribía!**

**en fin ... este es un capitulo unico ... se me ocurrio mienstras espero el elcipse del 4 de marzo 2015 :)**

**espero les guste... les recuerdo que los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, aunque las historia si es mia.**

**aaa si...**_ los pensamientos estan asi_ **o entre parentesis **_(), _**mis **comentarios asi

**Disfruten de la historia**

**EL SECRETO DE LA LUNA**

Como cada noche después de la guerra mágica Draco no conciliaba el sueño, pues a él llegaban los gritos de lo que alguna vez fueron torturados en su mansión o de aquellos que fueron sus compañeros y tubo que asesinar en nombre del señor tenebroso, por esa razón aun cuando su entrada a los mortifagos fue por amenaza, el ministerio no perdonaba que las muertes de los inocentes quedaran sin castigo y por eso estaba condenado a vigilancia constante por lo que fuera de la escuela siempre estaba acompañado de aurores y dentro de Howard su varita estaba al cuidado de McGonagall, por lo que la solicitaba cuando iba a clases donde era necesario usar la varita y cuando terminaran las clases se le retiraba hasta el siguiente día, además tenía hechizo con el cual todo lo que hiciera con su varita el ministerio lo sabía; era totalmente frustrante para Draco y era otra razón por la cual no podía sentirse tranquilo, así que decidió aprovechar un poco de la "libertad" al estar en Howard y no tener a sus sombras, salió de la torre se los Slytherin sin un rumbo, con cuidado de no ser visto.

Todo era paz… incluso el eco que para algunos es exasperante para Draco era igual que música sólo escuchar el suido de sus pisadas muy levemente, aunque pronto noto que se escuchaban otros pasos eran pausados y rompían el compás que el llevaba, cada vez se escuchaban más y más cerca así que se escondió detrás de una columna junto a una ventana.

La sombra de los pasos musicales (por no decir sin un ritmo coherente al caminar) tomo forma, era más baja que Draco por una cabeza, aunque eso no le quitaba belleza, su cabello largo plateado extrañamente amarrado en una trenza con un listón rojo la habían ver total y completamente diferente a como siempre se veía.

(Narra Draco)

_-¿Qué hace aquí lunática lovegood?-_ abriendo los ojos y sosteniendo la respiración mientras la chica se acercaba justo a la ventana para ver hacia el cielo mientras abrazaba la columna sobresaltando a Draco que solo se agacho para no ser abrazado de paso.

-mmm… ya voy… espera un poco- Luna hablo musicalmente y fue hasta ese momento que Draco noto que tenía los ojos cerrados

_-¡es verdad que es sonámbula!-_ salió de su escondite y la observó mejor… tenia rastros le lágrimas en sus mejillas y un ligero sonrojo haciéndolo sentir confundido, pero sabía que era completamente peligroso despertar a un hechicero sonámbulo así que no hiso más que observarla más … solo traía un blusón de tirantes color blanco con encaje estampado de flores en la parte del busto y en la orilla de la bastilla… _-se nota que aún es una niña… -_ se percató que era corto muy corto y que las piernas de Lovegood eran blancas y hermosas… sus ojos viajaban del escote discreto pero coqueto hasta sus piernas _–una niña rara…con piernas y busto…curvas peligrosamente atractivas aunque no exageradas … bien dotada…sangre pura…-_ de repente ella se dio la vuelta hacia las escaleras y Draco vio su espalda desnuda sacándolo de su estupor _–¡Draco Malfoy en que rayos estás pensando!-_ al verla desaparecer en las escaleras corrió tras ella _–¡se va a matar!-_

-mm… espera… ya voy…- la escucho repetir mientras la seguía muy de cerca hasta darse cuenta que estaba frente a una puerta pequeña y ella se arrodillaba para salir a gatas por ahí

_-¡Ohh no no lo hagas Luna!_\- pensó la verla en cama lenta gatear y ver más muslo del que hubiera imaginado (ya que si deseaba ver mucho más) el color en sus blancas mejillas aumento y se abofeteó mentalmente _-¡no puedes andar mirándola así o sintiendo tales impulsos bestiales! ¡No con una niña! ¡No con la más rara! Y ¡no con la virgen amiga de "San Potter"!-_ y aunque su mente le dijera mil y un cosas cuando se dio cuenta la seguía por el bosque prohibido.

-auch!... ya voy espera…-Luna había resbalado entre unas piedras musgosas, su listón había quedado prendido de las ramas de un árbol.

Draco rápidamente corrió y deshizo el nudo del listón liberando así el cabello de Luna la cual ni siquiera lo noto solo se levantó y continúo su camino. Draco por alguna razón guardo el listón en su bolsa del pantalón y continúo caminando unos pasos atrás de ella.

-ya estoy aquí…- Luna se paró enfrente del lago y parecía tocar algo frente a ella

_-Sí y aquí es cuando recuerdo porque nunca me ha llamado la atención-_ Draco parecía regañarse así miso en voz baja.

Había estado tan embelesado en seguir a Luna que nunca miro al cielo… hoy era luna llena y justo estaba a punto de llegar a su máximo esplendor… lo cual notó solo hasta que unos ligeros rayos plateados iluminaron el centro del lago haciéndose cada vez más intensos mientras se acercaban a la orilla, a Draco le costó acostumbrarse a esa luz, pero cuando lo hizo noto que luna caminaba hacia el centro del lago… él corrió temiendo que se ahogara pero un rayo aún más potente que todos los anteriores lo dejo sin visión por unos segundos y solo vio el largo cabello de Luna sumergirse….

-¡No Lovegood!- grito con fuerza estirando su mano deseando tener su varita para sacarla de ahí… de pronto todo se oscureció y enmudeció, Draco callo de rodillas a la orilla del lago y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas, se sentía derrotado, angustiado …solo.

Pronto se escuchó un leve burbujeo y al alzar la vista Draco vio que procedía justo del punto en el que Luna se hundió, un rayo aún más intenso que todos los anteriores saló de la luna y alumbró justo en las burbujas, pronto la luz se abrió paso por todo el lago y nuevas formas se divisaron… Draco solo reconoció a algunos hipogrifos, ninfas, había seres pequeños y seres grandes nadando, volando o bebiendo agua… volviendo a centrar su atención al lugar donde estaban las burbujas vio a Luna de pie sobre el agua

-…No puede ser…- sus ojos se abrieron era ella pero estaba diferente… ya no llevaba zapatos sino unas sandalias de correa blancas con unos pequeños cascabeles que parecían de cristal, su pijama se había convertido en un top en V con finas correas blancas que se enredaban desde sus muñecas hasta el inicio del escote y bajaban hasta la pretina de la falda la cual parecía de seda y era la unión de muchas tiras.

-es hermosa…- a Draco por poco se le caía la baba

Luna aun con los ojos cerrados camino hasta la orilla y se agacho junto a él como si lo viera a los ojos aun con los parpados cerrados

-si eres una mala persona ya habrías muerto en garras de estas criaturas… así que no tengas miedo… acompáñanos- Luna se puso de pie y estiro su mano, Draco la tomo y la siguió sin quitar la vista de su rostro se adentró en el lago y acaricio a cada uno de los animales que luna le presentaba, él no pensaba en nada, solo sentía calidez y paz.

-Gracias Luna- Draco balbuceó mientras acariciaban al último hipogrifo blanco y radiante

-no es a mí a la que debes agradecer… sino a ellos que me eligieron para ser guía de quien necesita un poco de luz- sonrió y extendió sus manos para señalar a todos los animales.

Justo en ese momento los rayos de la luna que lo cubrían todo se fueron apagando y las ropas que habían vestido a luna regresaban a su estado original mientras sus zapatos comenzaban a hundirse paulatinamente en el lago.

-esto no hubiera sido posible sin ti…- antes de que se mojara un más la tomo en brazos y la sacó del lago, se sentó junto a un árbol y la recostó en su regazo mientras con veía desaparecer toda aquella magia mostrando una mirada de agradecimiento a un hipogrifo que le miraba atento.

_-Ella te necesita y tú a ella cuídala por nosotros…-_ la voz provenía de ese hipogrifo

-¿a qué te refieres?- Draco no recibió respuesta ya que todo desapareció

-mm… Au revoir…- Luna suspiro y se movió un poco en brazo de Draco, el cual solo disfrutaba se su aroma y del encanto de su rostro.

-hermosa…-Draco no soporto más la distancia entre sus labios y la beso cálidamente sin esperar una respuesta, pero abrió los ojos sorprendido al darse cuenta que ella le correspondía y profundizaba el beso, la abrazó aún más fuerte y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la explosión de emociones, se separó cuando sintió que ya no tenía aire.

-…Draco…-una lagrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Luna aun con los ojos cerrados.

-aquí estoy…-respondió mientras con su pulgar quitaba las lágrimas y la besaba otra vez.

-…Draco…-Luna se abrazó al cuello de Draco y cuando el bezo termino ambos abrieron los ojos

-….- no supo que decir Draco (-por favor no te espantes ni hagas un alboroto- pensó espantado)

-si eres tu…-luna acaricio la mejilla de Draco y lo abrazó para después volverlo a bezar, se sentía mareada y deseaba aprovechar ese momento aun cuando sentía que pronto se desmallaría –déjame en la enfermería- solo alcanzó a decir eso antes de quedar nuevamente como dormida

Draco estaba sorprendido, tal vez por ella y su reacción, tal vez por ser testigo de un evento mágico único en su clase, tal vez por que descubrió una Luna más cuerda y amorosa de lo que pensó o tal vez por que descubrió de sí una especie de sentimiento único, no lo supo en ese momento, ni lo supo cuando entro al castillo por esa pequeña puerta, tampoco lo supo cuando entro a escondidas a la enfermería y la dejó en una de las camas…

Probablemente lo supo cuando al estar frente a la puerta de la enfermería decidió regresarse y besar tal vez por última vez a la hechicera más bella y mágica de la que se ha enamorado…

Sorprendentemente Draco acepto estar enamorado de ella después de todo lo experimentado esa noche, pero nuca lo dijo y guardo todo esto como un recuerdo tal como lo era su liston rojo, como un sueño que le ayuda a dormir cada noche.

Por su lado Luna hace lo mismo finge no recordar sus besos, ni su abrazo, ni sus palabras… pero por las noches es su sueño favorito y no pierde la esperanza de que las cosas cambien… la vez en otro paseo nocturno pueda ser más consiente y que este sentimiento no solo sea un secreto de la Luna

FIN

**Espero sus comentarios ... **

**la verdad creo que he perdido práctica... por eso quiero saber que piensan **

**estar en depresion literaria me impide pensar en una historia más larga... necesito porras XD**

**bye bye :)**


End file.
